How to Confess your Love
by helenluvsboo
Summary: Ruby goes to the library to find help in a book, but ends up helping herself instead. Red Beauty.


How to Confess Your Love… for Dummies.

A Red Beauty one-shot by helenluvsboo, for HollowShadowWolf on tumblr.

In which Ruby comes to the library for reading material as a ruse and loses her nerve. Will Belle, ever perceptive, see right through it, and show Ruby how she feels?

This is all me and has not been beta-d or edited. Apologies for any mistakes.

The bell at the mail circulation desk dinged shrilly, and Belle answered its summons, as always. She came from the stacks dutifully, her arms full of the books she had been shelving, and brightened when she saw her patron's identity.

Ruby Lucas—Red Riding Hood—was pacing by the desk, wringing her hands nervously. Belle deposited her armload on the desk with a soft thump and a small smile.

"What can I do for you, Ruby?" she asked, her fondness for her friend creeping into her tone and facial expression as it always did the first time she saw her each day.

Ruby spun on her heels, swallowed, then said slowly "Hi Belle."

Belle's smile widened "Good morning." A silence stretched between them. "Is… there anything I can help you with?" Belle asked.

"YES!" Ruby blurted loudly, stepping closer. She hunched her shoulders in embarrassment at her volume, and then repeated "Yes," in her library-level voice.

Another moment of silence.

Belle broke it, asking "Well… what is it?" curiously, brow furrowed, leaning over the counter to engage Ruby.

Ruby had never felt so nervous in all her life. Both lives—here in Storybrooke and back in the Enchanted Forest. "I need a book," she said quickly.

"…About?" Belle queried, a patient smile settling on her face. She was used to patrons unsure of their exact desires coming in to chase after a mystery book.

"It's embarrassing," Ruby admitted, as the only other patron, a kindly old woman who was once Old Mother Hubbard, slowly shuffled past the pair of them out of the library.

Belle leaned forward encouragingly and smiled disarmingly, "Ruby, you can tell me, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

Ruby seemed to snap out of a daze, shaking her head, "No, no. I'm sorry, Belle, I really, really can't. I shouldn't have come here about this."

"No, Ruby—" Belle started to say, reaching across the counter.

Ruby cut her off, stepping back and drawing her long, fur-lined, leather jacket around her, "I'll just go. I'm sorry to bother you while you're working." She backed away towards the door.

Belle came out from behind the desk and followed her. "Ruby, come back here!" she said, as Ruby turned to walk out. Belle rushed to catch up with her, catching her wrist with eager fingers. "What could be so bad that you can't just tell me?"

Ruby stiffened and stopped, letting Belle catch her hand properly.

Belle rushed forward, asking "What's wrong? Maybe I can help you, if you tell me what's bothering you, I could—"

Ruby whirled around, frustrated with her inability to confess her feelings—or anything at all—to Belle, and practically shouted "It's YOU!" Her confession exploded out of her and she immediately felt relief at releasing the secret she had kept since meeting the beauty at the diner.

Belle froze with a sharp intake of breath. "Me?" she said in disbelief, releasing Ruby's hand and taking a few steps backwards. What could she have done to offend Ruby so strongly?

"Yes, you!" Ruby said, willing her motor mouth to stop, but the torrent of suppressed feelings could not, would not, be blocked. Her eyes darkened and she stalked towards Belle, very much a wolf. "I came to find a book about love, about loving a woman, because I am sure that is how I feel about YOU!" She stopped a hair's breadth away.

Belle stood dumbstruck, her mind whirling. She has hoped that, over time, perhaps Ruby would come to return her feelings, but she had not anticipated Ruby returning her feelings so soon, nor for her to feel so conflicted about them.

"I don't know what to do, Belle," Ruby said with a groan, "Men throw themselves at me left, right, and centre and try their hardest, but everything you do without even trying makes me want you more than I've ever wanted anyone."

Belle blinked against the torrent of words. Clearly, Ruby has been bottling up her emotions for quite some time.

"In the Enchanted Forest," Ruby continued, "With Peter, I was easy. But now, I am terrified of messing up, of saying or doing something stupid, of losing control and hurting you."

Belle reached for Ruby's hand. "You don't have to worry about any of those things," she murmured, "Because I love you too, and I trust you. I love you just the way you are, you don't need any book to learn how to attract me or love me better."

Ruby stared, squeezing the hand Belle held. "Really?" she said hopefully, eyes shining happily.

Belle laughed, lacing her fingers through Ruby's. "Really, Ruby."

Ruby grinned, gathered her courage, and leaned forward to press her lips to Belle's. Belle sighed and leaned in. Both of them felt the spark. They parted, smiling, eyes shining, at peace.

Without needing any book, they found home. Together.


End file.
